


Betting on black

by philomel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Driving, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where they put their faith.</p><p><span class="small">Spoilers: vaguely up through 6.20.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting on black

This is the boy, and this is his brother.

And this is the angel with the devil at his shoulder — chin hooked over it and arms slipping around his sides, and hang us all if the angel lets him hold on.

There's red on the wheel. But the angel keeps spinning, keeps rounding the roulette, calling out "green," praying for green. Like a new god, trying out tricks, with a trail of broken-necked playthings behind him, he gambles his way toward a winning.

The losers check out in the middle of the night, driving off past the clapboard chapel with its old neon gone pink.

This isn't new, this wingless world flying by mercury-fast, out the window, off the interstate. This is where they put their faith: in blacktop, Black Sabbath blaring, and a brother who sings along.

**Author's Note:**

> • All the numbers on a traditional Roulette Wheel (0-36) added together equal 666. Or so says the always accurate Wikipedia.  
> • Red and green are complimentary colors, meaning they are opposite each other on the color wheel. Obviously, green is not one of the colors found on the roulette wheel, but rather red and black.  
> • Common wisdom, as reiterated by Dean in “Red Sky At Morning,” says: _always bet on black_.  
>  • More about complimentary colors, via [this page on color theory](http://painting.about.com/od/colourtheory/ss/color_theory_6.htm):  
>  _The complementary of a secondary color is the primary color that wasn't used to make it. So the complementary color of green is red, of orange is blue, and of purple is yellow.  
>  When placed next to each other, complementary colors make each other appear brighter, more intense. The shadow of an object will also contain its complementary color, for example the shadow of a green apple will contain some red._  
> 


End file.
